The Bleach Brood
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo has lost his reason for living when he's forced to live within Seireitei, though a random visit from Grimmjow and a chance meeting within the Rukongai just may find him a new one.


The Bleach Brood

It was a week after the war with Aizen when Kurosaki Ichigo's whole world shattered. He had completely dominated his inner Hollow, surpassed nearly everyone within Seireitei in strength, and is still growing stronger. The war had taken it's toll upon Seireitei, leaving the abandoned Taicho positions and no one strong enough to take them. Yamamoto-sotaicho had offered Ichigo the third division, yet he had refused. When he returned home, he was swamped with Arrancar and Hollows… but they weren't looking to kill him. No… they had seen how powerful he was in his battle at Hueco Mundo, they saw how beautiful and deadly he was, and they wanted him for themselves. The fights got out of hand within a week, almost leading to his family and friends getting injured severely, and Ichigo hung his head as he told them he was leaving. He tried hard not to cry, told himself this was for the best, and went to Seireitei to explain what was going on. He took the position as third division Taicho under the condition he got to choose his own fuko-taicho, had Rukia promoted to that spot, and managed to get the Sotaicho to agree to weekend visits to the living world. After all that, when he was alone in his small apartment, Ichigo broke down and cried.

Rukia is worried, she's never seen Ichigo so depressed before and she doesn't like it. He's turning down fights from Ikkaku and Kenpachi, walks away from verbal jabs by Renji, and only goes to work before heading home… nothing in between. Normally, he's a sociable person and he loves messing around with the guys. He also uses those spars and fights to alleviate his frustrations, unable to keep his temper in check with Renji pushing his buttons. As his fuko-taicho and his best friend, she knows she has every right to barge into his apartment and slap him around for answers… but something tells her she doesn't want to see what's on the other side of that door.

Ichigo is lying in bed, staring at his ceiling after crying until he couldn't produce the tears. He ate, but not much, and he really had to force that much. He ignores the knock on his door, turning onto his side and sighing. He's startled when the door opens anyway, sitting up quickly and hurrying to the door. He's in no mood to deal with intruders right now.

"Ah, Kurosaki-taicho," Unohana smiles kindly. "I knew you were home, your reiatsu is just as volatile as normal."

"… What are you doing here?" he asks in confusion. "I was all ready to bash up some stupid thief!"

"Don't be silly, Kurosaki-taicho," she laughs lightly. "No one is that stupid. I was simply asked by Sotaicho to give you a message on my way home. That strange Arrancar you've come to like has been asking about you," she muses. "Since he helped out in the war, he's being tolerated… but he's only allowed within the forest of Rukongai."

"Great! I'll go see if he's there," Ichigo grins.

"I take it you like him," she realizes in worry. "Ichigo, you left your world behind to get away from Arrancar like him. I don't think it wise to tempt him."

"I won't, don't worry," Ichigo assures. "I can handle myself against him, remember? I _did _kick his ass during the war."

Grimmjow had went to the living world after the war, getting a special gigai from Urahara… which the blonde had dubbed his masterpiece. The gigai suppresses his need for eating souls and converts it to a need for regular food, which the teal haired man absolutely loved. Ichigo was his first and only friend up until three days after the war, when the orange haired male gradually pulled him into his own clique of pals. While in the living world, Urahara kept the former Espada at his place and offered him a job at his shop. He's been doing studies on him much like he has Ichigo, but what he seriously loves is the fact Grimmjow has no problem testing out his more… volatile inventions. Ichigo hurries into the forest and stops in a clearing, eyes settling on the teal haired Arrancar in joy.

"Grimm!" Ichigo shouts. "Hey! How's everything at home?"

"Boring," he scoffs. "How's everything here?"

"… I don't like it here," Ichigo sighs. "I mean, I do… but… it's not home."

"You're the one that gave it up, Ichigo," Grimmjow sighs. "It's not bad, just a new place. It's like moving out of home and getting a bachelor pad. Same family, same problems… different place to kick it."

"I guess so," he laughs.

"I missed you, Berry," Grimm states. "Weird stuff has been going on, it's got me worried, but I didn't want to talk to anyone about it."

"What is it?"

"… My hole closed up," he murmurs. "After a few days in that gigai, I… I wasn't an Arrancar anymore."

"Now that you mention it, the bone fragment is gone," Ichigo gasps. "Did you tell Urahara?"

"He's the only one," Grimm sighs. "He says somehow, living in that gigai converted me to a Visored. Which is cool and all, I'm more shinigami than Hollow now, but… it's just different. I don't have the problems you did when you started out, because I was already like this… but more Hollow. He told me to tell the Seireitei, maybe they'd let me stay here with you… but I doubt it."

"Hmm… I'll bring it up in the next meeting," Ichigo smiles. "Until then, what do you plan on doing?"

"I can go back and forth," he shrugs. "Urahara still wants to study me, your friends and family want news about you, and I like to go Hollow bashing at night. During the day, however, I think I'll hang around here. I like the forest, it's peaceful."

"Never thought I'd hear that from you."

They laugh together, coming to an abrupt halt at the sound of a startled yell. The scream came from a child, probably around eight, and they sound in distress. Ichigo moves without thinking, Grimmjow following in case he needs backup. They find themselves at the edge of Rukongai, Ichigo's blood boiling at the sight of an adult male with a group of seven stealing food from a small eight year old girl. They kick her to the side, laughing as they turn to walk away… and walk straight into Ichigo's fist.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ichigo snaps. "She's just a kid!"

"Food's scarce enough without having to waste it on alley rats like her!" the man growls. "What do you care anyway?"

The fight is barely a fight, Ichigo dominating the group without problems and Grimmjow enjoying the sight immensely. The teal haired man has picked up the little girl to keep her out of the orange head's warpath, moving toward the alley… and gasping at what he sees. There, within the confines of the alley, are five more children. Four of them are younger than eight and one is thirteen or so, two girls and three boys.

"Hey, Ichi," Grimmjow murmurs. "I think we have a problem."

Rukia is overjoyed that Ichigo has been feeling better, but also worried he seems to be killing himself with work. He only has two days off, which he uses to visit his family on the weekends, and works himself to death from morning until late afternoon on the weekdays. She sees him running off to the forest of Rukongai more often than not, unable to get a conversation in edgewise and still at a loss for getting him to hang out with the gang. Finally, she and Renji decide to follow him and see what's so important he has to leave them behind. He fixes a couple disputes and a woman's roof on the way to where he's going, slipping into the forest with a large pack he's had since leaving work. In the middle of the clearing he meets Grimmjow in, is a rather good sized cabin. Nothing fancy, but good enough to hold up to the elements though it borders 'condemned'. Ichigo walks right in like he owns the place, Rukia and Renji sneaking over to peer in the window. Grimmjow is sitting at a table, chin in one hand and looking to be asleep.

"I'm back," Ichigo calls. "I brought some food as well!"

"Hey, Berry," Grimm grins. "Nice to see you made it safe."

"I'm one of the most powerful Taicho here," he scoffs. "Like anyone would be stupid enough to mess with me."

"Shouldn't you be spending more time with your friends and comrades in Seireitei? They're probably missing you."

"… Maybe," he sighs. "But… I see them all day. Besides, someone needs to be here while you go out at night."

"I don't have to go, Ichi," Grimmjow says. "I can stay here, it's no problem. I just like keeping a watch over everyone, that's all."

"I appreciate you doing that," Ichigo smiles softly. "And I love getting news from home as well, you know. I've just been so busy… I guess I forgot how much I miss everyone."

"Mommy Ichi! Mommy Ichi's home!"

Five little ones under the age of eight come running into the dining room, all of them wrapping their arms around Ichigo's waist as they talk in unison. Rukia and Renji let their jaws drop in shock, glancing at one another before backing away and hurrying off.

Ichigo is asleep when Grimmjow gets back, the teal haired man getting home early tonight. Their schedules have always fallen perfectly, so they've never had to share a bed before. Grimmjow hardly does more than nap during the day when the little ones do, so he rarely sleeps at home anyway. He watches Ichigo a moment, a small smile touching his lips at the thought of 'their' family. He nudges the orange haired shinigami, Ichigo groaning quietly as he rolls over, and then climbs in bed beside him. After a moment, he wraps the small male in his arms and breaths in his scent of fire and cinnamon.

"Hmm… Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep, Ichi."

He grumbles a moment, yet goes back to sleep with a content sigh. Grimmjow smirks to himself, holding him tighter before closing his own eyes for sleep.

The morning is Saturday, Ichigo's day off, and he doesn't move from his position lying on his stomach beneath Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow stretches, groaning a moment before getting up. The door is opened and two pairs of feet scurry in, the mattress dipping beneath the minute weight.

"Ah!" Grimmjow grins. "My alarm clocks! Good morning, Aria. Good morning, Lee-lee."

"Morning, Daddy Grimm," the girls say in unison. "Breakfast time!"

"Okay, I'm getting up."

"What about Mommy Ichi?" Aria, three years old, wonders.

"We're gonna let Mommy Ichi sleep in," he whispers. "He's been working too hard to feed us all."

He gathers the two girls into his arms, walking out quietly and leaving Ichigo to sleep. He wants to speak with Ichigo, but it'll have to wait. This weekend, he'll head to the living world and Grimmjow will stay behind to watch the children. He watches the kids file in, youngest to oldest, and greets them each in turn. Aria is the youngest, large brown eyes and light orange hair making her look like Ichigo. Ceri comes next at five, chocolate brown hair and sharp black eyes. Lan is six, his hair a dirty blonde and his eyes almost teal in shade. Tobi is seven, with a pale blonde shade of hair and icy blue eyes. Lee-lee is eight, with brown hair and warm brown eyes. Sylph is eleven, with unusual white hair and cerulean eyes. The twins are twelve, both with light brown locks and chocolate eyes. Tye is thirteen, with black locks and amber eyes. They all walk in and take a seat around the table, talking animatedly and playing around. Aria is bouncing around in her seat as though she has to go to the bathroom, holding a hand over her mouth as she waits for an opportunity to speak.

"Daddy Grimm, can we go camping today?" Rei and Trae ask in unison.

"No way, that's gross!" Sylph gags. "I want to go shopping."

"We don't have the money for that," Tye mutters. "We should go fishing."

"But I want new clothes!"

"Mommy Ichi is here," Aria blurts out after tiring of waiting for a turn.

Everyone looks to each other, eyes wide with joy and surprise, and then they're racing to the bedroom. Grimmjow is faster with the use of a quick flash step, blocking their way easily.

"He's sleeping," he whispers. "Let him rest."

"But it's _Saturday_," Sylph whines. "We never get to spend family time with you two, it's always either one or the other. It's not fair!"

"Yeah, we want to do stupid family activities we'd normally complain about," the twins huff.

"… I'll go see if he's awake," Grimmjow sighs in relent. "Stay put and eat your breakfast until I get back."

They nod eagerly, heading back to the table as Trae gets something fixed for their breakfast. Ichigo is sitting in bed, his brows drawn together in an expression the teal haired male knows to be a form of guilt or worry. He sits next to him, allowing the other a glance of curiosity.

"I heard them," Ichigo murmurs. "They're right, you know. It's not fair to them."

"Ichigo, you're going to visit your family today," Grimmjow frowns. "They've been bugging me nonstop about you."

"… I'll go tomorrow," he sighs. "Dad knows life here is busy."

"Send word to Urahara you'll be there tomorrow," Grimm frowns. "You know how your sisters worry."

"Fine," he sighs.

"Oh, and ask that Quincy friend of yours to design Sylph some new clothes," he states. "I'll pay him for them, but…"

"Are you kidding? Uryu would flip at the opportunity," Ichigo laughs. "I'll have Urahara ask him for me."

Before he's bombarded with kids, Ichigo sends a quick message to Rukia via Hell Butterfly. She'll send his message, though he'll have to explain why he's not visiting his family… he's already cut his three day weekend down to two, after all. Right when he's about to open the door to his large brood, Grimmjow sets a hand on his own.

"… Is something wrong?" he asks.

"I want to talk to you," Grimmjow murmurs. "I… want you to be my mate, Ichigo."

"Come again?" he wonders stunned.

"Well, we sort of skipped dating and went straight to having a family," he mutters. "I was just thinking that it would be nice if we were… together."

Ichigo blushes, but gives him a small smile and leans against him. Afterward, he opens the door and they head into the talkative mob they call their children.

Rukia is stunned to say the least, the message from Ichigo enough to short circuit her mind a moment. Ichigo's family is everything to him, he nearly broke down when he had to move away from them and now he's cutting down his visitation to one day a week? She frowns, finally setting her features and heading out to locate her Taicho. She finds him in the forest, Grimmjow's arm wrapped tightly around his waist and a mob of children huddled closely around them. A little girl that looks similar to her Taicho is sitting on his lap holding a fishing pole, a couple other smaller ones are bickering off to the side, and a pair of twins are attempting to shove one another into the water… neither realizing Grimmjow has a hold of the back of both their shirts.

"Kurosaki-taicho," she remarks. "I've been looking for you."

"Rukia, stop calling me that!" Ichigo snaps.

"Awe," the little one on his lap pouts. "Do you have to go to work, Mommy Ichi?"

"No, he doesn't," Grimmjow frowns.

"It might be important," Ichigo says quietly.

"Daddy Grimm said no!" the little girl says. "That means you're not allowed. Daddy Grimm knows best."

"Listen to Aria," Grimmjow grins. "She's a smart little thing."

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Rukia frowns.

"We're having family time," Tye frowns. "No work today. Daddy Grimm will make certain of it."

"Tye, don't be so rude," Ichigo murmurs.

"That's fine, Taicho," she waves off. "You weren't very specific in your message, that's why I'm here. Am I just supposed to make up a reason, tell them the truth, or say you'll explain when you get there tomorrow?"

"Oh! Um… I'll explain everything tomorrow," he blushes. "Would you like to join us in fishing?"

"No, I'm supposed to be spending the day with Nii-sama," she smiles. "See you later, Ichigo."

Grimmjow watches Ichigo's features carefully, finding nothing but confusion within them as he turns back to Aria upon his lap. The teal haired man sighs, resting his chin upon Ichigo's shoulder and finally letting the twins go. Both of them yelp as they tumble into the water, surfacing with a laugh before getting in a splashing fight. By the time they go home, the entire group is soaked through and laughing. Ichigo stays there that night, sleeping peacefully next to Grimmjow as the larger man wraps him in his arms. It's a couple hours after the kids are asleep that Grimmjow shakes Ichigo awake.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Grimm?"

"I want to have sex with you," he says seriously.

"… I'm going back to sleep," Ichigo mutters.

"Come on, Ichi," Grimm whines. "Have you even ever indulged in something like that?"

"Of course I haven't," he growls. "I don't have time."

"You have time now," Grimmjow points out. "And I'm a rather willing partner. Come on, it'll feel good. I'll be gentle with you."

"What makes you think I'm the girl here?"

"Really, Mommy Ichi, that's a stupid question," Grimmjow teases. "I'm serious, though. I'll stop when you ask, we'll only go as far as you want."

"… Okay," he sighs in relent. "Just… stop when I tell you to."

Grimmjow grins like a cat that ate a canary, rolling atop Ichigo and lying between his legs. He kisses the orange haired shinigami gently, licking his bottom lip and slipping in his tongue when Ichigo moans. He takes his time, making certain to swallow any moans that might wake the kids with harsh kisses. He learns Ichigo's body, surprised when the orange haired shinigami starts pushing back aggressively. Grimmjow wins any battles of dominance simply because Ichigo is inexperienced and shies away when he's given the lead, which is fine by him. By the time he manages to strip them both down and dig out some lotion from the nightstand, Ichigo is a panting mess covered in a light sheen of sweat. Grimmjow looks into those lust filled amber orbs, licking his lips excitedly as he spreads the lotion on his fingers. One by one, he eases them into Ichigo's entrance to stretch him. When Ichigo is moving on his own against them, striking his prostate wantonly, Grimmjow pulls them out and coats his aching member.

"This might hurt a minute," he murmurs. "Just hang in there."

He's not certain if Ichigo heard him or not, but with the way the younger male is moving against him he really doesn't care. In one quick snap of his hips, he thrusts his member in to the hilt. Ichigo gasps, tears gathering in his eyes and stubbornly refusing to fall. Grimmjow kisses him, rubbing the orange haired shinigami's member to ease the pain and get him to relax again. After what seems forever to the highly aroused ex-Espada, Ichigo is moving against him again and he takes that as a sign to start thrusting. His movements are wild and hard, each thrust striking Ichigo's spot roughly. Ichigo moans and purrs, mewling and crying out for more. He's long since forgotten he's supposed to be quiet, Grimmjow only thinking on it enough to keep their lips locked. Ichigo's body tenses and quivers, unwinding without having to be touched. His walls clamp mercilessly around Grimmjow's member, the older male hissing as he pulls away from Ichigo's lips. Ichigo is too tired to cry out anymore, just lying there as Grimmjow continues to slam into him. Finally, he digs his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder and plants his seed deep within his lover with one last drive. Spent and completely satisfied, Grimmjow carefully pulls out of his lover and falls to the bed beside him. Knowing his two young daughters wake him up in the morning, he forces himself to get up to get a wet rag and locate their clothes. Ichigo is dazed and half asleep, his amber orbs watching at half mast as Grimmjow cleans him of their release before slipping his sleeping pants on and covering him up. He climbs in after repeating the process on himself, slipping beneath the covers and tucking the smaller male as close as possible. Ichigo falls asleep after making himself comfortable, his head and half his torso sprawled across Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow gives a triumphant grin, yawns, and then follows Ichigo into slumber.

The morning is bereft of his usual alarm clock, Grimmjow immediately bolting upright around two minutes after the girls fail to open the door. He darts out of bed and scours the house, panicking further when he finds all the children missing. Ichigo is stumbling from the room when he passes it a second time, yawning and stretching with a flinch at the pain in his spine.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo wonders.

"The kids are gone," Grimmjow says in a panic. "Aria and Lee-lee always come in to wake me up, but they didn't this morning. I went to see if they were okay… but they're all gone!"

"… Don't tell me that," Ichigo whispers. "Please, don't."

"I'll find them, Ichi," Grimmjow assures. "Get dressed, we're going out."

They're all over Rukongai, searching every nook and cranny they can think of, and had long since searched the whole of the forest. Ichigo is on the verge of crying, Grimmjow running on bloodlust as he thinks of all the different ways he can torment the one that stole his children and hurt his mate. Finally, they have to take a break. They're outside the gates to Seireitei now, Grimmjow sitting beneath a tree with Ichigo curled up in his lap. Renji is the unlucky one to bother them, curiosity and worry apparent as he looks upon his friend.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"Our kids are missing," he cries. "We can't find them anywhere."

"Kids? Oh! Those little munchkins I saw you with?" he muses. "They're in Seireitei."

"… What?" the two gasp.

"Yeah, they were with a few older kids that demanded to see Sotaicho," he chuckles. "Cocky little things. They would've been in serious trouble if Rukia hadn't of recognized them. She told Sotaicho it wasn't their fault they inherited your bad attitude… he forgave them immediately."

"Take me to my kids!" Ichigo yells with fury in his eyes.

"Whoa, chill. They're fine, Ichigo," Renji murmurs. "Besides, the Arrancar can't go there."

"Urahara turned him into a Visored," Ichigo growls. "It was unintentional, but it still happened. Now, take us to our kids!"

"… Alright, but you get the consequences when Sotaicho blows up."

Yamamoto is listening to the kids with interest, realizing just how much they act like the fiery shinigami. The twins are arguing with Toshiro, the little girls are playing with Rangiku, the little boys are playing with Kenpachi and Yachiru, the older girl is flirting with a rather uncomfortable Byakuya, and the oldest is glaring heatedly at Yamamoto. He's snappish, rude, and completely disrespectful… a carbon copy of Ichigo. Suddenly, the doors slam open and a wild reiatsu tears through the room.

"Rei and Trae, sit down," Ichigo snaps. "Girls, you can play with Rangiku later. Boys, go sit by your sisters. Sylph, that is so not happening so leave him be. Tye, you had better have a damn good reason for worrying me far too early in the morning!"

"Whoa, Ichi, calm down," Grimmjow murmurs.

Yamamoto glares in fury at the teal haired man, about to give the order of execution when a loud yell has him shocked still. The entire group of children cry out happily and ignore Ichigo's orders to mob the teal haired man, knocking him over as they pile atop him. He laughs from beneath the pile, carefully moving the smaller children around so he can sit up.

"Daddy Grimm, Mommy Ichi's being mean to us!" Lee-Lee cries.

"Now, now," he scolds softly. "You know better than to scare your mommy like that, especially in the morning… you know how bad his moods can be in the morning."

"But…"

"No, I don't want to hear it," he frowns. "You all scared us both, I'm not too happy with you myself. Not only was I in a panic because you had all disappeared before breakfast, but I had to deal with your mother all day and he was scared someone kidnapped you… or worse. There's no reason for such a thing, what were you thinking?"

"… We don't want Mommy Ichi to work anymore," Tye states. "We came to tell the old man to let Mommy Ichi go."

"… He's not a slave, Tye," Grimmjow mutters. "He's a protector. It's his choice to work so hard, it takes care of you guys."

"We don't care," the twins state. "We want both our parents, not just one. If we can have you both if we give up all our nice things, then we will."

"Yeah," Sylph nods. "I don't need pretty clothes, not if we can have you both together."

"Enough," Ichigo sighs tiredly. "I'm sorry you guys feel neglected, but I work because I have to. Grimm's been bringing money in from helping out Urahara, but we've been saving up to get a better home for us all. Not to mention putting some of you into the academy."

"I don't want to go if it means we can't have you around," Tye pouts.

"That's right," Aria cries. "You have the weekends off but you never stay here, you always go away! Why don't you love us?"

Ichigo's face takes on a look of shock, his features paling at the comment, and Grimmjow sends the children a warning look that quiets them before getting up to hug Ichigo.

"You know she doesn't mean that," Grimmjow sighs. "She's young yet, and they all have this fascinating ability to dramatis everything."

"… Mommy Ichi?" Aria sniffs. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad," he says quietly. "We should go, your dad's not supposed to be here. I don't want to anger everyone even more… come on."

The large brood is quiet, an air of guilt and sadness hanging over them in a cloud, and they follow the two out of the room. Once the doors are shut, everyone turns to a speechless Sotaicho for instruction. When nothing comes, Kurosuchi fills the silence with a comment of his own.

"Did anyone else notice the Arrancar's hole and bone fragments have vanished?"

"Oh! Yeah," Renji says in thought. "Ichigo said Urahara accidentally turned him into a Visored. They explained it on the way over… something about a special gigai that suppressed his craving for souls and altered it to one for food. Said the longer he stayed in the gigai, the smaller the hole got until it was gone completely. Urahara was fascinated, completely shocked he managed to convert and Arrancar to a Visored with just a gigai."

"This is true, Kurosuchi?" Yamamoto wonders.

"His reiatsu is reminiscent of Kurosaki's in pattern," the twelfth division Taicho shrugs. "I would have to say it's very true. I would love to experiment on him."

"No way," Toshiro snaps. "the last thing we need is Ichigo on another rampage, we barely survived the one he went on to save Rukia!"

"I agree with Toshiro," Shuunsui nods. "I'm not known for taking defeat gracefully and I already know I'll be defeated by that brat."

"We offered the Visoreds access to Seireitei," Yamamoto states. "They are our allies as is Grimmjow, though he was an Arrancar at the time and was not permitted inside Seireitei. Now that he has been converted, there is no reason to bar him from this place. He will be allowed in to stay with Ichigo… at least that way my Taicho will stay within his work area."

"What about all those children?" Rangiku asks.

"Kurosaki said he wanted to enroll them in the academy," Byakuya states. "They'll be living here when they are. All of them have a great amount of potential, which tells me Ichigo has been training them on the side. I think they would make great assets to Seireitei if properly trained."

"You mean if their attitudes are properly contained," Renji scoffs.

"Kurosaki is the heir to one of the great bloodlines we thought lost," Yamamoto sighs. "I had kept that back from him in hopes those that expect too much of the great clans would not corrupt him. The home they left behind has been kept in tact and is large enough for the expanding family. I will send word to them immediately… who will help move them in?"

Ichigo is lounging against Grimmjow in the grass, watching his children play quietly. There's an argument between the twins that gets rather heated, turning from words to fists in a matter of seconds. It's Sylph, however, that wins the fight. She's the strongest of the group, though Tye is the smartest, and she uses her huge reiatsu with the ease of a graceful dancer born to do such. She reminds Ichigo of Yumichika sometimes, her eyes on beauty and her power fierce enough to fear.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya remarks. "I'm to deliver a message to you."

"… Since when are you a messenger boy, Byakuya?" Ichigo wonders curiously.

"Since I'm the fastest of the Taicho and Sotaicho asked me to."

"Okay… lay it on me," Ichigo remarks.

"By order of the Sotaicho, you and your family are to come with me," he says in boredom. "You will all be moving into Seireitei, the house is waiting for you and everyone is already moving your belongings."

"Wait… what?"

"I don't like repeating myself, Kurosaki," Byakuya frowns.

"For someone that doesn't like repeating himself, you certainly say that a lot," the younger male points out cockily.

"Why the change of heart?" Grimmjow asks.

"You are a Visored, which we were not aware of until Renji said something. Visoreds are welcome within Seireitei, so you are as well. Kurosaki is the heir to one of the lost clans, his father was the heir before him and left to become human. Therefore, he is in charge of their affairs now. The house is large, can house your family, and Sotaicho likes your oldest… says he has your fire and he can't wait to see what he can do in the academy."

The family has been in their new home for a week, Ichigo and Grimmjow getting closer. The young ones like to hang around Kenpachi and Yachiru, the two loving the extra company… and Kenpachi likes to teach the boys how to annoy their mother. Sylph has become attached to Rangiku's hip, though Ichigo has a feeling its because she has a major crush on Toshiro. The twins have taken to helping Shuunsui and Juushiro out when they need it, going with Tye and Sylph to the academy throughout the day. Tye, however, is having trouble staying away from Rukongai. In his free time, he continues to search the streets for any he might've missed before… though he finds none. When he takes time off from that, he likes to help Unohana in division four and even takes to bugging Byakuya… a kid after his mother's heart. Ceri likes to sit with Byakuya in his office, reading books he brings in for her. She's not like the rest of her siblings, as she loves to learn and can sit all day with a pile of books. Unbeknownst to her parents, he's also been teaching her some Kido to pass the time. He's surprised she's so quick to learn, showing an aptitude he thought he'd only see in Ichigo. It's on one of these afternoons when he catches Tye's wild reiatsu flying past his office.

"Remind me again why I taught your brother flash step?" he sighs.

"Because, he said he'd tell Mommy Ichi that you had a crush on him."

"… Oh yeah," he grumbles. "Lying little brat."

"True, but Mommy Ichi would tease you to death with it," Ceri points out. "I wonder what he's so excited about… Tye doesn't like to run usually."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Byakuya wonders as he lifts the little girl into his arms.

She's still holding on to her book, tucking it tight against her chest as the noble uses his own, much faster, flash step. He over takes Tye with ease, yet the boy doesn't stop. He keeps running with a large bundle of cloth in his arms, heading straight for his home with a joyous expression on his face. By the time Byakuya gets there, everyone is a few steps behind him. They've come to know Ichigo's brood well in this past week, all quirks and personality traits tucked away within their minds so they can easily sense something wrong with them. Grimmjow has been helping Ichigo out around division three, splitting his time between that and taking the twins to see Soi Fon in division two. She's taken a liking to the ex-Arrancar and the twins, so she's been teaching Trae and Rei… and unknowingly Grimmjow as well, since he can learn easily by watching. Right now, however, he's inside with Aria and Lee-Lee, his laugh ringing through the house and reaching the others standing outside. It's filled with joy and happiness. Ichigo gets there at the same time Grimmjow comes out.

"Ichigo, Tye's gotten you a surprise," he grins.

"… A surprise? What kind?" he asks curiously.

"Oh, you'll love it," the teal haired man grins wolfishly.

They all go inside, curiosity written plainly within their friends' faces as they crowd into a small unused room. There, lying in a couple pulled out dresser drawers… are two infant twin girls. One had pitch black hair and eyes, but the other has red-blonde hair and brown eyes. They remind Ichigo of his sisters, though he knows they're fine in the living world since he went just yesterday to visit. It's been easier to visit them now that his children have been taken under the wing of all his friends.

"They… they're beautiful," he whispers.

"What are you gonna call them?" Rukia wonders.

"… Nami and Kai," he grins.

"I will get them a bottle," Unohana says proudly. "It'll be such fun caring for babies, we rarely get them here. I can baby sit if you wish, Kurosaki. It'll be my pleasure!"

"Thank you, Unohana," he says happily. "I would like that very much."

Everyone leaves after cooing over the twins and feeding them, Unohana holding them and rocking them as though they were her own. Ichigo knows he'll have no problems leaving them in her care, as no one could take better care of them. Once the room is clear, the twins sleeping soundly in a crib brought in by an excited Rangiku who went on a shopping spree when she thought Rukia was pregnant… turns out she misheard… Ichigo looks to Grimmjow's proud face and smiles. Two more for their brood, two more to care for and train and love… two more to protect those they care about. Ichigo sighs contently, grinning happily at the thought of their family growing. Tye won't stop his searches, so he'll likely bring home a few more before he graduates the academy… maybe ever after he's placed within a squad. Ichigo feels Grimmjow's arms wrap around his waist and leans against him, tilting his head back to kiss him softly. A coo from the crib tells him the girls are awake, each picking one up and holding them close. It doesn't take Ichigo long to realize these two will be hellions just like the others, as they immediately give Ichigo a scowl that almost puts his to shame… almost.

"Oh, hell," Grimmjow sighs. "Two more like you. When are we gonna get one like me?"

"Please don't punish me Grimmjow," Ichigo chuckles. "One of you is almost more than I can handle."

"Hey!"

The smaller of the two laughs, kissing his lover to appease him and turning to walk outside. Kai, the little dark haired one in his arms, sighs happily beneath the feel of sunlight on her skin and cuddles into Ichigo's arms. Nami laughs as Grimmjow swings her around gently, kicking her little feet and reaching for him with tiny hands. Yes… Ichigo could really get used to this.


End file.
